heroesuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Elasticity
Elasticity is the ability to stretch and deform one's body in any way possible without getting hurt. Known Users *Ape Applications Enhanced Flesh Density Due to the great malleability and elasticity of the users molecular structure, the user is able to absorb the impact of any type of man-made ballistic projectile by deforming their body along the path of the projectile's trajectory at the point of the initial impact. Explosion Containment Users may use their elastic form to contain explosions by enveloping them and allowing their force to expand them. They can enclose and absorb the energy of a large explosive, on the order of 8 to 12 pounds of TNT (excluding exotic, high density explosives). Such shocks to the users' system are physically exhausting. Projectile Redirection After the users' body absorbs the kinetic energy of a ballistic projectile's impact, the user can expel the object back along its trajectory by flexing their body like a trampoline if they are adequately braced. Shape-Changing Users can stretch, deform, expand, or compress their entire body or parts thereof into any contiguous shape the user can image for a variety of uses: *Imitation: Users may alter their basic physical features, allowing them to take on the appearance of any other person of the same gender, and similar skin tone and hair color as themselves. *Extension: Users can extend their body in two directions, creating a canopy, parachute, or sheath. Its thickness is determined by the extent of its distention. *Gliding: Users can transform themselves into aerodynamic shapes such as parachutes or hang-gliders. *Cushioning: Users may form their elastic form into a trampoline or another cushion-like objects, allowing them to safely catch falling objects and people. *Sling Shot: Users may use their elastic form as a slingshot to hurl objects with great force. *Geometric Shapes: Users may be able to compress their body into the shape of a solid sphere, a cylinder, a cube, a toroid, and a rectangular prism: they can assume the shape of any solid that they can envision clearly. They can also generate thin-walled shapes that enclose great volumes of space. *Fist Weapons: Users may form their fists into large hammers, maces, etc., which improve their physical effectiveness in hand-to-hand combat. *Bouncing: Users can transform their body into any number of resilient shapes, such as balls or springs that allow the user to leap or bounce great distances. *Two-Dimensionality: Users can flatten themselves to the thickness of an average sheet of typing paper (.0035 inch) or narrow themselves to a diameter small enough to pass through the eye of a #10 beading needle (about .045 x .06 inches). *Infiltration: Users can lower their body's cohesion to such an extent that they can actually flow through minute openings. *Lock Opening: Users may form their fingers into various types of keys, allowing them to open most forms of mechanical locks. *Wind Generation: Users may form their hands into fans, allowing them to create wind by twirling them at great speeds. *Semi-Solid Liquid State: Users can willfully reduce their body into an almost liquid state in order to flow out of small cracks or passages, even through needle-sized holes. Other *Elongation *Grappling: the user may be able to restrain opponents very efficiently by using their elastic form to entangle their opponents. *Speed: Users can move at great speeds by stretching their body to their desired destination. Category:Abilities